


细腻的感情，大快的情感

by Rider_of_Spades



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi wouldn't be caught dead in what I drew him in lol, Crack?, Fanart, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_of_Spades/pseuds/Rider_of_Spades
Summary: Inspired by THE gayest and most fantabulous Chinese MV EVER: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhHfi7jYZa4





	1. Inked version

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/42912577795/in/dateposted/)

 

你是我的迷幻  你是我的惊叹 (You are my fantasy, you are my admired)  
细致的感性     大胆的性感    (Elaborate sensuality, bold sexuality)  
你是我的迷幻  你是我的绚烂 (You are my fantasy, you are my radiance)  
细腻的感情     大快的情感    (Exquisite feelings, lavish emotions)

-[蔡依林 迷幻 (Jolin Tsai, Fantasy)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhHfi7jYZa4)


	2. Coloured version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got off my ass and decided to just colour this for practice. Used generic cardstock this time instead of my usual marker pad, and colour pencils with Copics too, so if you notice any poor blending that's why.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/45976273125/in/dateposted/)


End file.
